


Welcome to Walmart

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 2 am walmart visits, F/F, fake dating au, gay things, the usesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Stemily Week, Day one: Fake Dating AUAnger is quick to bubble up in the pit of her stomach, and later, that’s what she’ll attribute to the extremely impulsive decision she comes to. Emily glances down at herself, chewing on her lower lip. She’s wearing a pair of black pajama pants that have paw prints all over them and a pink tank top with a cat on the front, and the words, “Gay Purride” beneath it. Not at all intimidating. But it’s 2 am, sue her.





	Welcome to Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Stemily Week: Fake Dating. 
> 
> Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to contribute more (other than the last day's because it's done). The last week has been... emotional and stressful and I didn't get to finish writing (or write at all, really). I may finish day two's at some point because it is started and I'd hate to just... not finish it. Who knows, maybe I'll surprise myself and still do all of them, but they might be late. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this? I'm not sure how I feel about it.

She’s standing in the pet aisle at walmart when she hears it-- overhears it, really. 

 

“I’m not interested, but thanks.” A woman says firmly, but politely. 

 

“C’mon, babe. I know this great party we can go to.” A male voice pleads. 

 

Emily frowns, hand frozen over the small bag of cat food she’d been about to throw in her cart as she listens. 

 

There’s an audible huff. “I said,  _ no.  _ I’m not interested, and I’d appreciate it if you stopped following me.” The woman replies, less polite this time. 

 

“Why are you being such a bitch? I just want to show you a good time.” The man’s voice is lower now, agitated. 

 

Anger is quick to bubble up in the pit of her stomach, and later, that’s what she’ll attribute to the extremely impulsive decision she comes to. Emily glances down at herself, chewing on her lower lip. She’s wearing a pair of black pajama pants that have paw prints all over them and a pink tank top with a cat on the front, and the words, “Gay Purride” beneath it. Not at all intimidating. But it’s 2 am, sue her. 

 

Taking a breath, Emily squares her shoulders and moves away from the cat food to head over to the next aisle. She catches sight of a tall brunette and a sleazy jock of a dude, too close for even Emily’s comfort. She plasters on a smile, heart hammering in her chest as she silently prays this goes in her favor. ‘’There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, honey.” Emily mentally pats herself on the back for keeping her words steady. 

 

She comes up next to the tall brunette, hand reaching down to take the other woman’s-- who looks confused but as she meets Emily’s gaze, recognition flashes across her face before she smiles back sweetly. “Hey, sorry, baby. I got caught up looking for uh--” The woman glances around briefly, before she continues. “--the brand of dog food we usually buy for Bear. I can’t remember what it is.” 

 

Emily gives a gentle squeeze of her hand, eyes moving to the jock who’s looking between them suspiciously. “It’s Purina, silly.” 

 

“Purina, right!” The woman snaps her fingers with her free hand before using it to run her fingers through her long hair. 

 

Emily’s eyes follow the movement before they give the woman a subtle once over. ‘ _ Oh no-- she’s hot. _ ’ Emily swallows thickly before bringing her gaze back to the jock who opens his mouth to speak, but Emily cuts him off, ignoring the way her heart pounds in her chest (and whether it be from the confrontation or the fact that she’s holding a hot girl’s hand-- okay let’s be real, it’s the latter). “Is there a problem here, sir?” She asks curtly. “Should I get the nice looking police officer I saw patrolling outside?” 

 

The man huffs and takes a step back. “No. Sorry.” He replies before he hurries off in the opposite direction, mumbling angrily under his breath. 

 

Both women let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Emily turns slightly, to meet the other’s gaze, both opening their mouths at the same time. 

 

“Are you okay?”

“Thank you.” 

 

They both chuckle and the other woman nods. “Yeah. Thank you. He followed me down three aisles before he finally said something to me. Creep.” She gives Emily a once over before her lips curve up into a coquettish little grin. “Nice pajamas.” 

 

Emily feels her cheeks burning but she doesn’t look away, instead just chuckles nervously. “Uh-- thanks.”

 

They’re both quiet for a moment, before the other woman quirks a brow. “You gonna let go of my hand?” 

 

“Oh my stars, I’m so sorry!” Emily releases her hand, blush increasing. “I hadn’t realized…” 

 

The woman laughs softly, and Emily feels her knees go weak. “Don’t worry about it. I’m Stacie.” 

 

“I-- I’m Emily,” She replies, mentally sighing at herself. ‘ _ I was fine two seconds ago-- how am I stuttering mess all of a sudden? _ ’ 

 

Stacie seems to look Emily up and down once more before she smirks. “You’re cute, Emily. Really rocking those pajama pants.” 

 

Emily huffs slightly, another blush rising up her neck. “It’s 2 am! It’s socially acceptable and reasonable to be wearing pajamas at 2 in the morning.” She crosses her arms over her chest, lips turning down in a slight pout. 

 

“Which begs the question,” Stacie starts, amusement clear on her face. “What are you doing at walmart at 2 in the morning?” 

 

“What are  _ YOU _ doing at walmart at 2 in the morning?” Emily counters, lofting a brow. 

 

Stacie chuckles. “Touche. I actually really am here to get dog food. I’m just coming from a party, and I’m still kind of wired, so I figured I’d come to walmart and walk around and maybe pick up a few odds and ends.” 

 

Emily nods, pushing an escaped curl from her messy bun, behind her ear. “I had a craving for cookie dough and my cat, Pancake is low on food. I was just over on the other aisel when I heard that jerk talking to you. I wasn’t sure how that was going to turn out.”

 

“We’re going to circle back to the fact that your cat’s name is Pancake, but anyway-- it’s about to turn out better,” Emily tilts her head slightly in curiosity and Stacie smiles at the action. “I’m going to give you my number-- if you’d like it, of course.”

 

“O--oh!” Emily stammers, surprise evident in her features. Because okay, this woman is insanely attractive in a short skirt and a belly shirt, and Emily is standing there in her hecking pajamas, makeup free and hair piled high on top of her head. In walmart. At 2 am. “I-- I mean, yes! Definitely!” 

 

Stacie smirks in amusement, before she holds out her hand. Emily is quick to produce her phone and unlock it before she hands it over. Stacie taps away at Emily’s phone before she hands it back with a wink. “There, you’ve got my number and I sent myself a text so I have yours.”

 

Emily smiles and nods, glancing down at her phone and reading the message the other woman sent herself. **_Stacie <3:_** _Adorable knight in shining cat Pajamas, Emily._ Her stomach swoops and she chews on her lip to contain the smile that wants to take over her face. She looks back up to find Stacie watching her. “Cool cool cool cool.” Emily says with a nervous chuckle. 

 

Stacie laughs gently. “You really are adorable,” She says and before Emily has time to turn even redder, Stacie starts again. “So… Pancake? Why?”

 

…

 

She’s standing in the pet aisle when she hears it. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.” Stacie says politely. 

 

Emily quickly grabs the dog treats she’d been after, before she moves down the aisle and to the next. “Babe, I got Bear’s treats-- did you get Pancake’s food?” She asks, setting the treats in the cart that Stacie stands behind. Emily then wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s arm and leans in to press a soft kiss to Stacie’s cheek. 

 

The guy who had initially hit on Stacie looks uncomfortable as he watches them. “Oh, uh-- sorry.” He says before quickly walking away. 

 

Emily rolls her eyes with a sigh. “Why are you always getting hit on in walmart?” 

 

Stacie chuckles and pulls Emily into her side. “I don’t know, baby. Why, are you jealous?”

 

“No.” Yes. Emily shrugs slightly. “Okay, maybe a little.” 

 

Pressing a kiss to Emily’s temple, Stacie smirks before bringing her lips to hover over the shell of Emily’s ear. “Well, if we hurry and pay for these, we can go home and I’ll show you  _ exactly _ why you have no reason to be jealous.” Stacie whispers. 

 

“Oh.” Emily feels her knees go weak and heat shoot down her spine. “Yeah, okay.” 


End file.
